Be my Valentine's
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Point of views of various characters on valentines day
1. Joe & Mercedes

**Mercedes P.O.V**

It started off with flowers and then a card. Pretty pink one. I love Joe so much his the best boyfriend I've ever had. We went to the tug boat and brought a take away for lunch and then went to visit Gabriel's grave. Our son should be with us today knowing how much his mummy and daddy love each other.

He brought him a little teddy to rest on his grave. He let me cry on him and he sorted out the dead flowers as I put on the flowers Joe had given me earlier that day.

"They should be flowers for the family", I said.

"Yeah ok", Joe agreed.

We hugged as he walked me home. We went and got some more flowers and Celine was ready to help put everything out for our special dinner.

I love Celine, she's sweet and helpful. She didn't work out with Cameron, Im proud of that in a away because I don't want her getting hurt. She's an incredible cook and nurse of course.

Joe sat me down at the table and then sat himself down. He smiled at me as I looked across the room. Celine came over and smiled.

"You two are so cute", Celine said.

"Should be three. Gabriel should be sitting here too watching the dinner", Joe said.

Celine just smiled. She brought out the dinner which was chicken nuggets, chips and peppa pig spaghetti shapes which are on offer at Price slice.

"Sorry its not very romantic", I said.

"No, its lovely", Joe replied.

I smiled asvwe ate our dinner and went upstairs.

 **Next chapter Alfie and Jade**


	2. Jade & Alfie

**Alfie's P.O.V**

Me and Jade we are both going through a tough time at the moment, but in a way its brought us closer together. I've asked Mac if I cantake Jade out so he asked Jack. Jack agreed but he wanted to be their too just to make sure Jade's ok. Im taking her for a picnic. I know its cold and the middle of February but its romantic.

As Jade arrived with Jack she looked geourgous. He went and sat with Ellie who was keeping an eye on me. I gave her the red rose I had picked and she smiled.

"Sorry I haven't gotten you anything", Jade said.

"No it's fine, Im happy if your happy", I replied.

I saw Jack smile from the corner. Im glad he decided to foster Jade as I've met the most perfect girl ever.

My biggest worry is loosing her or Jade loosing me due to our cancer. It's a battle we will fight together. I hope that we will both beat the horrible disease and live till old age and if we are still going out hopefully marrid with children.

I love Jade and hope she enjoys her day.

 **Next chapter Louis & Simone**


	3. Louis & Simone

**Louis' P.O.V**

Well this is awkward, I've received a card from Joanne which Simone can never know about. She's currently at work but me, Lisa and Zack are preparing a loveky roast dinner for her. Lisa and Zack have even promised to else where. They saw an advert on TV about a filmthey both wanted to go and see so I might given them the money to go and see it.

I can't wait to see Simone's face when she walks through that door to see the lovely roast I have cooked. It's a beef roast which is our favourite.

Lisa and Zack left as I finished dishing up the dinner just as Simone came through the door. She smiled at me as I gave her the card and a braclett.

"Thank you", Simone said.

"Lisa and Zack are at the cinema", I said.

Simone smiled and took a seat. I served up the dinner as she smiled. It was the best roast I'd ever tasted. Maybe it's because it actually meant something today. I washed up and then put on Love actually for us to watch. I kissed Simone as we snuggled up on the sofa.

 **Next chapter Myra and Diego**


	4. Myra & Diego

**Myra's P.O.V**

Well this is the first Valentine's I've had in a while. Diego is the best man and toyboy ever. He cooked me a Spanish dinner and it was lovely. We also went to visit Tina, Carmel and Phoebe's grave.

"Thank you", I said.

"Your family is now my family", Diego replied.

As I laid flowers on Tina, Carmel and Phoebe's grave as they are buried together I turned round to see Diego on one knee I was shocked when all of a sudden he popped the question.

"Myra McQueen will you marry me", Diego asked.

"Yes", I replied.

Diego put the ring on my finger and I was over the moon that he wanted to marry me. I sat there looking at the ring and then smiled at Diego.

"Why did you do it in the cemetery", I asked.

"So Tina, Carmel and Phoebe could see", Diego replied.

I smiled at him. It was nice he cared about Tina, Carmel and Phoebe even though he never met them. We went back to his caravan where we both hugged each other and celebrated our engagement.

 **Next chapter Jason and Holly**


	5. Jason & Holly

**Jason's P.O.V**

I can't wait to spoil my girl later, I've asked for time off work just to spend time with her. Holly mean's everything to me. When my dad died she was their for me and I want to be their for her. I went round her's to pick her up but she wasn't there.

"Sorry Jason she's gone out", Cindy said.

"Do you know when she's back", I asked.

"No sorry", Cindy replied.

"Could I wait here for her", I asked.

"Yeah sure, don't suppose you could baby sit Hilton while your here, just its Valentine's day and Dirk is taking me out", Cinday replied.

"It's fine", I replied.

Yep you guessed it, I'm spending my valentine's day baby sitting my girlfriends baby brother. I waited for ages and Hilton was getting tired so I put him to bed. I put Holly's flowers in a jar and went and sat back down.

Yep it's the worst day ever.

Holly eventually arrived home, she was shocked to see me. I kissed her and gave her the teddy I had chosen for her. She looked beautiful in her pink dress and black heels. I heard someone run off so I looked out of the window but saw nothing.

"It's probably just a secret admirer posting a card to someone", Holly said.

"Yeah", I replied.

We kissed once again and went into Holly's room.

 **Next chapter Robbie and Holly**


	6. Robbie and Holly

**Holly's P.O.V**

Luckily for me someone invented Valentines day. I know its wrong but I'm dating both Robbie and Jason. It's a risky game but if I play my cards right I won't get caught. I left the house telling mum I was meeting Cleo and then went to go and see Robbie. He took me to a hotel where he gad stayed over night.

"You look beautiful", Robbie said.

"Thank you", I replied.

I worried about Jason finding out about me and his brother but then I thought hiw could he find out if I was out of the village. We had sex and then kissed.

"That was amazing", I said.

Robbie smiled. We went for a drink amd then I made up an excuse to get back knowing Jason would be waiting for me.

"I need to go" I said.

"Why", Robbie asked.

"I need to baby sit Hilton for mum", I replied.

"You're going to see Jason aren't you", Robbie asked.

I nodded. Robbie drove me home. As I entered I saw Jason sitting on my sofa. I felt awkward as I thought I was meeting him.

"Jason", I said.

Jason kissed me, he could smell the red wine I had been drinking. I got nervous just in case he could smell Robbie who had just run away which made Jason pull away to go and see. I sprayed perfume over myself and smiled.

"Is that wine", Jason asked.

"Yeah I had a drink with Cleo", I lied.

I felt bad but then Robbie is so chaming.

 **Next chapter Mac and Neeta**


	7. Mac & Neeta

**Mac's P.O.V**

This family has been through a lot and I want Neeta to know how much she really means to me and of course how much I love her. With the reveal of me and Cindy being married and we are Alfie's biological parents, Neeta needs my love. With Nathan and Rachel in the bar, Alfie on a date and Ellie supervising him due to his cancer I had the flat to myself. I smiled as Neeta came up.

"Mac you shouldn't have", Neeta replied.

I kissed her as we went and sat at the table where I had made her some lunch. They had cheese sandwiches with crisps. Neeta smiled as she walked over to Mac and kissed him.

"That was lovely, thank you", Neeta said.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too", Neeta replied.

We kissed and then went into the bedroom.

 **Next chapter Dirk and Cindy**


	8. Dirk & Cindy

**Cindy's P.O.V**

First of all Jason is an incredible boyfriend for Holly, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be able to go on a date with Dirk. We have gone to the Hutch for dinner and Dirk is paying. I kind of feel bad for Jason but Holly wasn't in.

"Choose anything", Dirk said.

"Pasta looks nice, is that ok", I said.

"Yeah thats fine", Dirk replied.

I smiled at Dirk just as Diane came over to take mine and Dirk's orders. I smiked at her as Dirk let me go first.

"I'd have the tomato pasta please", I said.

"And I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs", Dirk replied.

Before Ste's shift ended he came out and started decorating the table. I was watching as Dirk smiled at me. Part of me wanted Dirk to had done that for me but I was happy just to be with him. After twenty minute's Tony and Diane came out with the food.

"Looks nice over there, is it for Ste and Harry", I asked.

"No it's for a young couple", Tony replied.

"Must have a bit of money", I said.

"Secret millionaire if you ask me, the couple are eighteen and fifteen as he asked if he could eat here and bring kids which probably sounded a lot better in his head", Tony joked.

"Well that's the problem with age gaps, one becomes an adult and the other is still a child", I said.

"Cindy let Tony get back to work", Dirk said.

I smiled as I let him get back to work. We finished eating and Dirk paid and then we went home. I thanked Jason for looking after Hilton and smiled at Holly. I watched as they left to go on a date ans then kissed Dirk.

 **Next chapter Nathan and Rachel**


	9. Nathan & Rachel

**Nathan's P.O.V**

Well me amd Rachel are working today, its not the best Valentiine's we've had but it will do. I smiled at Rachel as I had a huge surprise for her. As we served everyone I couldn't stop looking at how geourgous my girlfriend is. As the pub went quiet I gave her the card.

"Thank you so much", Rachel said.

She gave me my card and I smiled as I opened it. It had a picture of us on it which I just laughed at. Rachael smiled as she explained.

"Alfie helped me do it", She said.

"I love it", I replied.

I took a deep breath as I gave Rachel another envolpe. She looked at me as she opened it and then her face dropped as she started crying with happiness. I hugged her as she thanked me.

"Thank you so much", Rachel said.

I had gotten her two tickets so we coukd go travelling around the world, starting with Texas, America. The happiness on her face was amazing and I can't wait to take her.

 **Next chapter Ben and Sienna**


	10. Ben & Sienna

**Sienna' s P.O.V**

Ben is lovely but their are just some things I can't tell him such as Nico killing Carly, it was only an accident but Ben can never know as he'll take my daughter away from me. My dad always wanted me to find someone nice and Ben is. He came home from work and smiled. We kissed as Nico watched.

"Right that is gross, I'm going out to go be with Peri or Tom or just anyone who is also lonely", Nico said.

I just laughed and continued kissing Ben. We had decided not to get each other anything as we just wanted to remember Carly and my dad on this day.

"You think Carly's happy", Ben asked.

"Yeah", I replied.

Ben gave me a card which was a surprise after we had agreed not to get anything for each other. I opened it and smiled.

"I know we agreed but I had to get you something", Ben replied.

I smiled as I put the card on the side board and then put on a film. I pht on the Disney version of Cinderella as it was my favourite Disney film and Ben used to watch it with kissed as we watched the film.

 **Next Chapter Ste & Harry**


	11. Ste and Harry

**Ste's P.O.V.**

Ok, so today wasn't your average Valentine's day as I was looking after Leah and Lucas and Sinead had even called me to look after Hannah but other than that it was fine. We went to the local soft play area and I paid for the kids to run around. Harry took Hannah into the baby area and I took some photo's. It was nice to be like a little family for once. Yeah my kids will have two dad's theirs nothing wrong with that. As long as Leah, Lucas and Hannah are happy I don't care.

"I'm hungry", Leah said.

"Shall we go and find a table", I asked.

"Yes", Leah said.

Harry came out and put Hannah in a high chair as I went to find Lucas so I would know what he would want to eat. Lucas came down the slide and we sat down.

"Daddy they only serve meat", Leah said.

"They have pizza", I replied.

"I'll have that", Leah said.

"Burger and chips please", Lucas said.

"Harry", I asked.

"Hot dog looks nice", Harry said.

I smiled and went to order everyone's food. I came back and let Leah and Lucas play again as I sat with Harry. We kissed as a mother of a girl who looked about five walked past.

"That is disgusting my daughter shouldn't have to see that, two men kissing, your children are being brought up so wrong" The mother said.

What Harry and I hadn't realised was that Leah had come down as she had gotten too hot from running around.

"My daddy isn't disgusting. His just like any other dad. He helps ne with my homework, play's with me and reads me stories. Having two dad's is great because I have three peoole to care for me, my mum , my dad and my dads partner", Leah said.

I was quite shocked she had said that and the mother had walked off with her daughter. Lucas came down the slide with a new friend he had just met and introduced her to us.

"This is Brittany, she has two mums", Lucas said.

Brittany's mum's came and joined me and Harry. I smiled at them and they introduced themselves to us.

"Im Georgia and this is my wife Anna", Georgia said.

"I'm Ste and this is Harry and my kids Leah, Lucas and Hannah", I replied.

Everyone's food came and they ate it together. I thought it was nice we met a couple who also had a child. Lucas and Brittany are the same age and they swapped phone numbers well me and Georgia did for them. As we went home I kissed Harry before getting on the bus as he sat at the back with Leah and Lucas and I stayed at the front with Hannah. Once they arrived home Harry kissed Ste and they all watched Frozen as a family and sung Let It Go together.

 **Next chapter Grace and Esther**


	12. Grace & Esther

**Esther's P.O.V**

Well it's actually happening, Grace asked me to go on a date with her. Trevor agreed to look after Curtis and said they would do some bird watching together. I picked out a dress to where and tgen went to the coffee bean where Grace was waiting.

"Wow", Grace said.

"You look beautiful", I replied.

"So do you", Grace answered.

We walked in and I sat down and waited for Grace to pick what she wanted. I felt cheap considering everything was on the house but Grace didn't mind.

"I'll have a hot chocolate and a sponge cake please", Grace said.

I went up and ordered it and then came back to her with it. Grace smiled as she dug into her cake. Kim came in and looked over I felt a little awkward because I used to date Kim and Kim used to date Grace so it was awkward. She soon keft though which was good.

"That cake is lovely", Grace said.

I just smiled and then we went back to Grace's where Trevor had put Curtis in the window bird spotting.

"We can leave if you want", I said.

"No Esther we are staying", Grace replied.

I just followed her. She took me upstairs and we sat on the bed and kissed.

 **Next chapter Heathcliff and Chardonnay-Alesha (My Own Characters)**


	13. Heathcliff & Chardonnay-Alesha

**Chardonnay-Alesha's P.O.V**

Well today is a happy day, well its meant to be. It's the anniversary of the death of Ian, my son. I knew Heahcliff was the one when he helped me out through the bad time's when I lost Ian. I cried so badly. I remember finding out I was pregnant with Tallulah a year larer. Yeah it was scary but we did it.

Heathcliff came to my door and Cleo answered it. She called me downas I'd just put Tallulah to bed and then came to the door.

"Your carrige awaits", Heathcliff said.

I walked outside to find a limo waiting for me. I got in and was driven to the hutch where I found out he had booked a table. We sat down and looked at the menu. For the starter I was having prawn cocktail, for my main I was having a cheese burger with chios and for my desert I was having profiter rolls.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too", Heathcliff replied.

Tony came over so we could order the drinks. Heathcliff tried but it didn't work to get me something alcoholic.

"Your finest champagne please, two glasses", Heathcliff said.

"I'm afraid Chardonnay-Alesha is too young", Tony replied.

"Then I shall have your finest orange juice", I replied.

Heathcliff still had the champagne while I was drinking orange juice. We had a lovely meal and I loved every minute of it.

 **The end. If I missed anyone just tell me and I'll add them in**


End file.
